high_strangenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaskan Darkman
The , also referred to by the witness as the Black Man with Red Eyes, was an ostensibly demonic flying humanoid that was reportedly sighted numerous times by residents of the Alaskan village of Tununak. While it is alleged that numerous village members have witnessed the being, the two known eyewitness accounts come from a single witness (only known as "Nate") whose stories were published on the popular paranormal blog Phantoms and Monsters on August 25, 2017. The witness described the darkman as a humanoid figure resembling a tall human male, seven or eight feet in height, with pitch black skin that appears to absorb all light, similar to vantablack materials. Its eyes appeared to produce red bioluminescence, and the entity seemed to have a pair of enormous leathery wings emerging from its back. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' It is alleged that numerous villagers of Tununak have seen the darkman, but the only two first-person accounts known at this time are those of "Nate". *'Demonic Entity:' Numerous Tununak villagers, such as "Nate's" grandmother, believe that the entity is a demon or devil. "Nate" referred to the entity as "Leviathan", the name used in the Bible's Book of Job to describe an enormous sea monster. *'Misidentified Bird:' Reports of the Alaskan darkman could also be misidentifications of local birds. Bald eagles, great grey owls, and the sandhill crane are all possible candidates due to their large sizes. In fact, the sandhill crane has often been suggested for the origin of the similar Mothman legends due to the red patches around its eyes. |-|-= These tabs have been minimized. |-|Account #1= My first encounter with this thing most people call the Mothman was when I was nine years old and I remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I was walking back from my uncle's place. I was walking on the sidewalk and I saw this man standing on top of my fathers house close to the edge facing west. He was all black he looked like a man. He stood about 7 or 8 feet tall. I shouted out at him but he acted like he didn't hear me. I said "hey you...who are you?" I kept trying to get his attention...it was like I wasn't there. But when I said "hey you're standing on my house...who are you?" he looked at me for a few seconds. His face seemed like a normal persons face until it slowly opened it's eyelids and I saw a red glow...like his eye's were glowing not a red light but a glow. I froze and just stared at him. He stood there looking at me for 9 or 10 seconds and looked away and jumped really high and far. I'd say he jumped about 40 feet high and 70 to 80 feet away and as soon as he seemed to fall down, very long and large wings came out of his back and flapped twice...just in those two flaps he traveled about 100 feet and flew right over the high school. Since that day I never spoke to anyone about it cause I thought I saw the devil. I freaked out so bad I looked out for it everyday to make sure it wasn't around. That is my first encounter with that thing. It's body was like a man's and his face is like a man's too...but his eye's are what make's it so scary and weird. Those wings are very long and large. His whole body was all black...like not skin but blackness was covering him...I can't explain. I'm not the only one in my village that saw this thing but after that there have been many sightings here and in other villages....even to a point that the thing goes into people's house's while they sleep. That happened to someone I know. sichttps://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2017/08/the-alaskan-darkman.html |-|Account #2= My second encounter was when I was a teenager. It was a winter night and I was riding on a snowmachine with my cousin. We saw a light on the north hill. We thought it was a snowmachine so we went to go and see who it was. When we got close to the hill the light disappeared. We were able to see every part of the hill...the light just vanished nowhere in sight, so we were gonna go back home. We turned the snowmachine around as cousin said he had to urinate, so I waited for him to finish. ''While I was waiting I saw a black object on the ground, darker then all the other things on the ground. It was getting taller like something was coming out of the ground. As soon as it reached 7 feet tall or so it started to come at us fast. I told my cousin to look at the thing. He started to freak out and ran to the snowmachine, started it and looked back at it. He yelled it's getting very close so I looked back. It seemed to be 100 ft. or so away and coming fast. I screamed to my cousin to take off fast. I was so freaked out I closed my eyes. We were going at least 50 miles an hour on the snowmachine. I looked back to see how far we got from it but that thing was getting closer, I estimate at 15 to 20 feet away from us. It was the I noticed the wings, but they were not flapping. It was like that thing was floating over the ground. I couldn't see any eyes on it...no red eyes, just all black. I was screaming to my cousin to go faster but the thing just got closer and closer like speed was nothing to it. When we reached the village the thing stopped and turned around. My cousin just kept going fast on the town road going about 60 miles an hour until we got close to my grandmother's place. He slammed on the brakes as we jumped out of the snowmachine and ran into the house. We told everyone inside about what was chasing us. My grandmother said it was the 'devil' and told us to stop being 'bad kids'. '' sichttps://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2017/08/the-alaskan-darkman.html Category:All entries Category:Beings Category:Flying creatures Category:United States Category:Alaska